1sentence Alpha
by Neural Misfit
Summary: 50 sentences about Sephiroth, Vincent and their relationship. Rated T; most sentences are fine, a few.. well.. are more mature.


**Neural Misfit**

Ho'kay, so this is the first of the five 1sentence sets from Livejournal.

Sentences range from K+ to M. Why yes, I am a pervert. Why do you ask?

And no, this stuff isn't mine. If it were..

**Fandom** – FFVII

Alpha

#01 – Comfort

He turns to the older man for comfort without knowing why, only understanding that when he's held against that chest with the golden claws working through his hair, that it soothes him.

#02 – Kiss

Sephiroth kisses him first; but it's Vincent who makes it last for more than a few seconds.

#03 – Soft

The gunslinger enjoys the feeling of the General's hair on his skin; it's like woven mist and feels good.

#04 – Pain

They enjoy it a bit too much for it to be healthy, pain; their trysts never leave them unbloodied these days, or so it seems to Vincent, as he nurses a new bruise applied by his lover to his sternum.

#05 – Potatoes

The sound of something thick being cut in the kitchen lures the brunette into the room and he simply watches Sephiroth move the knife with acute precision across the peeled potato held between his bare hands.

#06 – Rain

They kiss in the rain as the skies open up and though the water pouring over the two men is cold, Sephiroth warms Vincent up quite nicely.

#07 – Chocolate

Yuffie gives Vincent a canister of chocolate body paint for his anniversary with the addendum that she thinks Sephiroth and he will enjoy using it and loses it laughing when he goes as red as his bandanna.

#08 – Happiness

For the first time in his life, Sephiroth does everything as carefully as he can, so as not to break this happy dream he's stuck in.

#09 – Telephone

Cloud accidentally finds Vincent's cellphone left in the common room of the Seventh Heaven bar and goes to take it to his room, only to hurry away from the door with his face and ears bright red as he hears something that's best left finished behind closed doors.

#10 – Ears

It's quite by mistake that Vincent discovers how sensitive Sephiroth's ears are; it's a useful way to end arguments as he tends to make the General purr like a kitten only until he returns the favor to Vincent.

#11 – Name

Sephiroth enjoys hearing Vincent say his name, no matter what sort of mood the former Turk might be in; he could spend hours hearing nothing but those three syllables flow forth from the lips of the brunette.

#12 – Sensual

Despite himself, Vincent finds being wrapped up in Sephiroth's jacket an appealing thing and tends to wriggle into it in the mornings when company's over and he doesn't want to traumatize them with his body;

he's also found that Sephiroth likes seeing him wear the jacket and nothing else.

#13 – Death

They both know that the others will die some day; it is the curse of immortality that they shall be spared while the others move on to the Lifestream.

#14 – Sex

Vincent bites his arm as he feels Sephiroth move just right, fangs puncturing skin and drawing blood forth;

they try to be quiet because the walls here are thin and they are doing their best to keep the noise down even as ears are pressed to the walls on either side of their room as the ex-Turk's companions go red from what they hear.

#15 – Touch

Sephiroth always finds excuses to brush his hand against Vincent's, as if to reassure himself constantly that the older man really is there with him.

#16 – Weakness

At first, Sephiroth believes his feelings for Vincent are a weakness; this lasts up until the older man's injured and he finds the strength in himself to face down his worst enemy in order to save the gunslinger.

#17 – Tears

The silvernette finds his eyes burning wetly when he comes down one day and Vincent's made dinner for them for their anniversary and spends several moments being cradled by the older man as he sobs softly;

no one's ever made such a gesture to him before.

#18 – Speed

Every swing of Sephiroth's sword slices through the air with enough momentum to send waves of compressed air rocketing along the ground to decimate the monsters that bar his way while a sonic boom roars in his wake as he approaches the place where he last felt his lover.

#19 – Wind

Stray breezes toy with strands of mingling jet and long silver, pushing them together as the two men rest together while flowers bob their heads sleepily in response to the touch of the wind.

#20 – Freedom

Vincent knows that he should be happy that Cloud and the others saved him from Sephiroth;

and yet, all he can do is wish for the chains to be strung about his wrists again and wraps the sheets around his neck that night to bring back the feel of the collar.

#21 – Life

It is hard for Sephiroth to grow anything; he is used to destruction, not creation.

#22 – Jealousy

Green cat eyes harden as he stares at the young ninja leaning in too close to his vampire and Vincent rolls his eyes in long-suffering fashion at the younger man's possessive streak;

he does, however, make a point of putting some distance between himself and Yuffie.

#23 – Hands

Sephiroth hates showing his hands to anyone but Vincent and the gunslinger understands, especially after seeing the stark **01 **on the back of the General's left hand.

#24 – Taste

The first time he samples Sephiroth's cooking, Vincent nearly moans for the flavors seep into his tongue with such exquisite delicacy that he knows that he will willingly try anything else the younger man makes.

#25 – Devotion

Though he hates it when Vincent leaves him to go visit his friends every year (as they keep getting older), Sephiroth makes himself sit patiently for the older man to return like a loyal hound;

this year, his destructive outburst leaves only minimal damage.

#26 – Forever

Vincent knows that when he first accepts Sephiroth into his bed that this relationship will last until they want it to end, which may be never.

#27 – Blood

The brunette shudders in pleasure as he feels Sephiroth's lips against the cut on his neck, left by the Masamune, and the tongue gathering up the crimson strands that trek down pale skin.

#28 – Sickness

Sephiroth glares at Vincent when the other suggests he thinks that the General might have the flu, only for the gunslinger to get a box of tissues pitched at his head with a nasally "I don' ged sick!" from his lover.

#29 – Melody

Vincent finds himself humming to Sephiroth when the nightmares visit the younger man, learning that the noise calms him down.

#30 – Star

There are nights when the two of them lie in the grass outside of their house and silently watch the rotation of the stars overhead.

#31 – Home

It doesn't take them long to find out that home is where the heart is; of course, it doesn't help to actually own an apartment with sound-proof walls either.

#32 – Confusion

The look of shock on Vincent's face when Sephiroth first corners him while words spill forth to explain what it is that he wants thrills the madman more than anything else he's ever seen.

#33 – Fear

The first time that Sephiroth sees Vincent laying on the ground, unmoving, he feels like he can't even breathe as his heart lodges itself in his throat.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The air cracks as it superheats, the vibration shaking their bones while they watch the storm from the inside of their house.

#35 – Bonds

Sephiroth can't deny a thrill at the loose bandanna wrapping around his wrists, added with a warning to not break free or else Vincent says he'll stop and he doesn't want him to stop.

#36 – Market

Vincent protests loudly as Sephiroth drags him out of the grocery store, the muted snarling between the General's teeth indicative of his mood being ruined thanks to someone hitting on Vincent.

#37 – Technology

The General can't help but laugh himself sick when he discovers that Vincent's fairly inept with technology as the smoking remains of their old computer proves;

but he's not mad because it gives them an excuse to buy the new one he wants.

#38 – Gift

Sephiroth frets about what sort of gift he should get Vincent for his birthday; so he cooks a dinner for the older man and when Vincent turns up, Sephiroth has himself wrapped up with a red bow. Dinner goes cold that night.

#39 – Smile

Sephiroth always cherishes Vincent's smiles, so rare they are, like precious gemstones he holds carefully in cupped hands; and every time he's gifted with one, it warms the madman more than anything else.

#40 – Innocence

Vincent wonders, sometimes, at the innocence of the silvernette's face as Sephiroth sleeps in his arms, the pale head cradled against his chest; was the General ever truly innocent?

#41 – Completion

The General was never complete until he met Vincent and it was like everything clicked into place afterwards.

#42 – Clouds

The oddest habit that the general has, Vincent thinks, is the fact that he enjoys cloud watching; just like his mother did, long, long ago.

#43 – Sky

The sky is no barrier to them for they both have wings of their own and sometimes, they will spend hours in flight with one another.

#44 – Heaven

Vincent allows his eyes to turn onto the creature that is nearly angelic, and yet the worst threat the Planet has ever seen, left wondering if a demon could ever get a taste of heaven in the lips of the darkest angel to grace the world.

#45 – Hell

The former Turk stares into eyes that are sightless, a serene smile on the former madman's features, and knows that he will never be happy again; Sephiroth's final action was to put him into a never-ending hell without him.

#46 – Sun

In the sunlight, silver hair brightens until it's pale while its owner laughs quietly about his lover's hissing at the light.

#47 – Moon

Under the moon's light, the two of them move in a sensuous dance reserved only for those whom call one another lover and their dance lasts until the moon sets and dawn colors the sky.

#48 – Waves

Never did the brunette man think he'd see the greatest terror to the world run along the shores of the beach at Costa del Sol, laughing like a little boy as the water foamed around his feet and ankles with every wave's approach.

#49 – Hair

Sephiroth tends to relax when his hair is played with and Vincent spends half an hour every night brushing it into perfection before bed.. where it promptly gets mussed into disarray once more.

#50 – Supernova

As the spell descends upon the party, Vincent's eyes are on the transfigured silvernette in the air above them, even as the sheer magical might crashes into his body as it causes the very planets themselves to react;

what he sees is distressing for those green eyes are full of madness and he knows that he will be forced to kill his one-time lover's son here.


End file.
